2014
, one of the Sochi 2014 Olympic competitors.]] 2014 is a common year on Wednesday. This will have a Theme Team League, and a Drop Forty again. The year will I will say is that the year will reach 600 teams; but was shortened. Most of them are not themed, Golden Oldies! and Goners 2014 will be back on the DDP after taking 2013 a break. Next year's drop forty will not be featuring either Jeralean Talley or Misao Okawa, because it's terrible to have one of those two. The possible people that won't make it to 2014 will be Jiroemon Kimura, Misao Okawa, Vera Lynn, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Prince Philip, George H. W. Bush, Nelson Mandela and Margaret Thatcher. The year will be using the same scoreboard for 2013, expect no obits, dying before the year or kids will get no points. Notable events of 2014 include the Winter Olympics in Sochi and the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. January 2014 should brake the 25 record from January 2009, but it did. James Avery's death on New Year's Eve was not reported until the following day, so points are off.... With no more Thatch, how will the Derby Dead Pool get off 2014? The Man in Black has the Christmas stuff on the DDP during the new year's. Hopefully by the next stiffs, The Man in Black will take it down. Goodbye, The Vydrolak. This means that Vydrolak is eliminated from 2014, we have Juicy Janny, Jesus Jones, Mr C and Drunkasaskunk from the old DDP years... Notable Events *The Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia. *2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. Germany won the tournament over Argentina 1-0. *Brazil 1-7 Germany semi-final. Everyone was shocked about Brazil's loss. Everyone calls it "The Mineirao". *The FIBA World Championship in Spain. The next one is in 2019, the first time since 1967 that it doesn't overlap with the FIFA World Cup. *Asian Games in Incheon. The next one is originally scheduled for 2019. This was moved to the same year as Russia 2018, to try to avoid the Indonesian elections. *FIVB Volleyball World Championship in Italy for women and Poland for men. Next edition is hosted surprisingly for men by Russia in 2018 (dates need to be after July 2018) and Women in Japan. *Women's Rugby World Cup in France, the same country as the Euro 2016. The next one is in 2017, the first time since 1991 that it doesn't overlap with the FIFA World Cup. Scoreboard Age at death: 0-17, no obit in the United Kingdom, dying before 2014 - 0 points 18-29 - 12 points 30-49 - 10 points 50-59 - 9 points 60-69 - 8 points 70-79 - 7 points 80-89 - 6 points 90-99 - 5 points 100-109 - 4 points 110 and over - 3 points Key to symbols: Unique pick (+3 points) Unlucky 13 (+2 points) Unnatural causes (+3 points) Party pooper (+5 points) Joker (double up your joker) Deaths Many deaths from The Pope, One Century is Enough, Madam! and theme teams will have no obit. List of DDP picks who died in 2014 Category:Years Category:FIFA World Cup Category:2014 FIFA World Cup